


September Song [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Millennarian Anxiety, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Kat Allison. A conversation at the end of the millennium.





	September Song [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [September Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414750) by [Kat Allison (katallison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katallison/pseuds/Kat%20Allison). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/september_song/september_song.mp3) (50.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/september_song/September%20Song.m4b) (26.8 MB).

Length: 52:47  


**Author's Note:**

> The musical excerpts were performed by Sarah Vaughan from a recording made on December 16, 1954. The cover photo was taken by me in April 2007.


End file.
